


Stuck in the Middle

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was a child caught in between two people who hated each other
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stuck in the Middle

Kevin didn't know when his parents had drifted apart; when it got to bitter silence that made the room feel uneasy or the glares of resentment that felt like they could cut through brick. Some mealtimes he'd sit at the dinner table, stomach hurting from the tension between the two.

He always heard from family members and family friends how in love his parents used to be. Kevin didn't understand how people could go from madly in love to hating each other. But his parents had. 

In the middle of it, all was him, stuck; stuck with a mom who cried herself to sleep. Kevin heard through the wall at night. He pretended he didn't, and if his dad ever noticed the red eyes in the morning, he never said.

He was stuck with a dad who hid at work all day then his study when he got home; only coming out at mealtimes. Most night's falling asleep at his desk. 

Yes, Kevin's family was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't fix anything. Kevin hated his dad for not caring enough to repair anything, his mom for pretending nothing needed fixing.

Kevin never told his parents how much their coldness towards each other hurt and they never cared enough to ask.


End file.
